The Best Damn Thing
by christian95
Summary: Summary-After an unspeakable event transpired, Logan left every part of his old life behind, including the love of his life, Louise Belcher, now after tragedy strikes, he is forced to return home, where he meets, Louise once again, & connects with her, but Louise has a new boyfriend Ben Dowdy & he isn't giving up Louise, without a fight, Louigan, Louise x Oc, Gene x Oc Tina x Jimmy
1. Chapter 1

**okay so this is my second full length Louigan story totally unrelated to my Summer Love story I wrote it basically out of the fact that I had this idea in my head and ran with it basically I do the same with most stories but when it comes to Louigan stories well…it's like a whole different medium I can't explain it, it's like I want everything to be perfect I mean like I said OCD is a bitch and a lover but anyways this story will contain no smut because I felt weird writing Louigan smut but I do warn lots of drama and angst and romance but there will be humor too (although I won't lie this will get pretty dark, so I guess Darker and Edgier warning) so without further ado….. **

**~enjoy~ **

**:::Miami, Florida, the X Games…:::**

A man attempts to perform a Boneless on The Big Air only to not stick it properly he then falls forty five feet down to the bottom

_:I sit alone in my private room, it is at the very back of the arena almost in the ass end of it all but yet I can still here the cheers the feet clashing on the ground above me, the sounds of shouts and cheers, the sound of hands clapping and occasionally the sounds of horror and shock which is happening now, judging from that I can assume Joey didn't land the jump…poor bastard he will be lucky if he dies because if not he will likely be in so much pain it would be unbearable, and even worse he might already be brain-dead at which point he will wish he was dead, skating is hard, it is dangerous and the likely hood of you dying or ending up a vegetable is a high, but that is the price we pay for our profession…for our passion: thinks Logan to Himself as he looks at himself in the mirror _

"Hey Logan it is your turn"says Mr. Rockwell (Logan's Manager)

"Okay Mr. Rockwell" says Logan as he gets out of his chair and walks down the long hallway to the arena

"You will do great out there kid! I know it! You have skateboarding in your blood!" exclaims Mr. Rockwell happily with a smile on his face

"Thanks Norman" says Logan uninterestedly as he looks forward

:_Norman Rockwell he really does care__…__about my money hell if it weren't for that he would tell me to go fuck myself and die for lack of better terms your average sleaze ball businessman who does give a shit about anyone but himself and how much he is getting paid: thinks Logan to himself as he enters the arena and listens to the cheers and applause _

"**Ladies and Gentlemen****,**** please welcome Logan Berrybush!****"**** Says the announcer from the speakers over head **

Logan then walks up the steps to the top of The Big Air and waves out at the crowd who proceed to go crazy with applause and cheers as well as shouting out Logan's name

Logan then looks at the drop point from the top of The Big Air and proceeds to slide down the ramp before finally doing a Boneless to which the crowd gasps.

Logan then sticks the landing before going onto the second part of The Big Airat which point Logan does a No Comply over the second ramp which he lands successfully as well before finally he moves on to the third ramp on the Big Air he then goes up it doing a 360 flip in the air

The crowd goes silent in anticipation before finally Logan pulls it off and makes the perfect landing at which point the crowd goes wild, exploding into cheers and applause

As the judges tally up their votes

**And the new Gold medal winner of The Skateboarding portion of the X Games and world skateboarding champion is…..Logan Berrybush! Says the announcer from the arena speakers **

The crowd erupts into more cheer and applause with the announcement all of them cheering out Logan's name

Logan smiles at the crowd and throws up his fist in triumph as he is handed the gold medal which sends the crowd into even more of an uproar

Logan then walks back to his locker room as he is bombarded with reporters who asks him several questions

"So Logan how does it feel to win the gold medal four years running?" asks one reporter

"Logan when does the new skateboarding game come out we heard you were going to be in it" asks another reporter

Several other reporters ask several more questions before finally Logan pushes through the reporters and goes into his private locker room, Logan then sits down on one of the benches and hangs his head

_:Its moments like this I think the most, I think a lot, yeah sure but when I am alone is when I think the most I laminate on all the little problems of my life and I think back to my past, two moments of my past are playing on repeat, those two moments involve one girl…..Louise Belcher, the first time I met her I can remember thinking who the hell does she thinks she is standing up to me like that hell before then I was the main man it was just me and no one dared stand up to me but then she comes along and she actually managed to stand up to me and make me back down, of course she had a biker gang threaten to cut my ears off, so hell who wouldn't back down right, but our meetings afterwards were slightly different I mean we still threw barbs back and forth at one another but nothing too bad, it's just weird that even through all these years I still remember her, I wonder what became of her at times…..eh screw it, that was ancient history hell I have got other problems to deal with: thinks Logan to himself as he gets up and proceeds to change out of his skater clothes and into his normal clothes_

Logan then exits the stadium with paparazzi surrounding him and trying to take pictures of him along with asking questions but he ignores them and steps into the back of his limousine

"driver take me home please" asks Logan uncaringly

"Yes sir Mr. Berrybush" says the driver kindly

The Limousine then pulls away from the stadium and drives off into the night

**~To be Continued in Chapter 2~**


	2. Chapter 2::: When You're Gone

**Okay so like I have mentioned before I really love Bob's Burgers and I really love every character just so much I mean honestly if I live off of one thing it is probably Bob's Burgers, well that and a bunch of other tv shows and video games and comic books and basically just everything but if I had to pick a fandom and stick with it Bob's Burgers so that alone is enough to keep this story alive and kicking, I will mention Louigan's story She's A Lady really did help build this story also Kristenschaalisahorse's story Build Me Up Bunny so big time shout out to them for the fantastic stories and all the other fantastic writers on here big shout out to all of you who make and expand Bob's Burgers fandom anyways…**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

**:::Miami, Florida-Logan's beachside condo 8:15 PM…:::**

Logan's limousine pulls up to his house at which point he exits the limo, and begins heading for the front door, twisting his key in and unlocking it, he flicks on a light switch

"SURPRISE!" shouts out the room full of people in unison

Logan jumps back slightly, before slowly entering his house

"Ummmmm, what's all this for?" asks Logan in a confused manner

"Ah, the life of the party has arrived, this party is for your win at the X Games kiddo" exlaims Norman Rockwell with a smile as he pats Logan on the back

"Oh great…..Hey Norman can I talk to you for a moment" says Logan as he escorts Norman to his guest room

"Norman, what the hell man!? I was wanting to relax after the big win, not celebrate" says Logan irritably

"Look Logan, my friend, we need the publicity plus you need to mingle amongst your own kind rather than stay cooped up in your own little spot" says Norman with a smile

"Maybe I like being cooped up and just….ugh, forget it, I am going to go upstairs and relax, you go have fun with these people" says Logan frustratingly as he prepares to walk out of the room

Norman suddenly grabs Logan's arm tightly and jerks him back to face him

"Look here, you ungrateful little shit, I risked a lot for your stupid no talent ass, you're going to go out there, you're going to enjoy this little party and that better be the end of it!" sneers Norman angrily

Logan yanks his arm out of Norman's grip and stares at him with a scowl and frown on his face before looking down at the short balding man

"Now you listen here Norman, I don't like money grubbing pricks like you, or fucking posers who pretend like they care but are only looking out for themselves, you are both of those things, and I for damned sure, don't like being touched or grabbed on, you just broke all of my dislikes in one fail swoop, so here's what's going to happen, you are going to get out of my house and then out of my life, because guess what!? You're fired!" says Logan angrily as he points at Norman looking him dead in the eyes

"Fine I will go!, but know this! I am the best damn manager, you have ever had, and ever will have, hell without me, you are lost my friend! lost!" Shouts Norman angrily as he storms out of the room and then out of the house in a huff

Logan leaves the guest room before looking at the crowd of party goers

"What the fuck are you all looking at!? Get the hell out of here!" shouts Logan angrily to the guests as he grabs a vase on a table and throws it across the room, smashing it against the wall across the room

The guests then begin leaving, en masse, exiting his house without hesitation, few of them saying curses under their breaths as they leave, Logan's condo

Logan then looks around his condo, making sure everybody is gone and that he is in fact alone

Logan then sits on his couch in the living room, sighing and hanging his head, before running his hand over his face and leaning his head back with a groan

Logan then looks around the room before spotting a bottle of Jack Daniel's whisky on the kitchen table, he then reaches for it and then pulls the cap off of the bottle before, taking a big gulp of the alcohol

_:At least I can drowned my troubles, hell at seems _that's all I do now a days, get drunk and _laminate on my mistakes, because lord knows, I have made a hell of a lot of them, oh well, who really gives a damn, I made something out of nothing, hell this condo, my career, all of it, all mine I earned it nobody else, it was all me….but shit the more I laminate on it, my times all it flashes back to was my teenage years, my days living in that small fishing town in New Jersey, skateboarding with my friends, being so much on top of it all, and then of course, one girl shows up one day, she decides to test me, of course I didn't think much of her at first just some dumb kid to bully, no problem right!?, well this wasn't no normal kid, no she was something special, hell she stood up to me the ruler of the corner, the main man, and she showed up and questioned my authority, and hell she was effective, of course I wasn't going to take that so I stole those precious pink bunny ears off of her head, and you would think she would give up, but oh hell no!, she bugged me for days on end, never stopping for a single moment, I would be lying if I said I didn't take some pleasure in her bugging me, was it annoying!?, oh hell yes!, but at the same time I found some enjoyment in it, this girl wasn't going to give up and that earned my respect, over those years we became friends….and eventually more than that, we dated for two and a half years happiest moments I have ever spent were with her but in the end…..it wasn't meant to be….goddammit: thinks Logan to himself as he reflects on everything, he then takes another gulp of the whisky, savoring the burning sensation of the stout liquid going down his throat _

Logan then hears his home phone ringing at which point, he gets off his couch and heads towards the phone, walking into the kitchen, sitting his bottle of whiskey on a counter and answering the phone

"Yeah who is it?" says Logan in a slightly irritated manner

"_**Logan, It's your mother" says Cynthia in a neutral tone through the phone **_

"Yes mother, what is it?" says Logan frustratingly as he rubs the bridge of his nose

"_**I am afraid I have some bad news….." says C**__**ynthia, her tone now growing more depressing**_

Logan sighs before answering

Do you and dad need another loan or something, because I am fine with giving you guys money but look I have had a long hard day and I would really like to…." Says Logan exhaustedly before being cut off by his mother

"_**Logan, your dad is dead"**_ _**says Cynthia sullenly **_

Logan pauses for a brief moment before reaching for his bottle of whiskey and chugging it down

"_**Hello!? Logan!? Are you there!?" says Cynthia irritably **__**yet depressingly **_

"I am sorry mom I thought I heard you say something crazy for a moment, what was that" asks Logan curiously

"_**Your father passed away last night, of a heart attack" says Cynthia still depressingly **_

Logan then proceeds to take another large chug of his whisky

"That's what I thought you said" says Logan in shock as he sits down at his kitchen table

"_**He just woke up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water, and I heard a loud crash….I found him on the floor…I called the ambula**__**nce but before they got there….he was already gone" explains Cynthia sadly through slight sobs **_

"Mom, it's okay just calm down" says Logan in a worried manner as he tries to reassure his mother

"_**It's just it happened so fast…one minute he is fine, t**__**he next minute…he is dead" says Cynthia as she sobs through the phone **_

Logan sighs before leaning back in his chair and running his hands over his face

"I will be down tomorrow, okay? Just hang in their mom" says Logan in a calm yet reassuring manner

"_**Okay son, just don't rush yourself, alright? And be careful" says Cynthia her sobs becoming gentler **_

"Okay mom I will, you just get some rest, okay?" says Logan in a concerned manner

"_**Okay I will, goodnight son." Says**__** Cynthia through the phone **_

"Goodnight mom" says Logan simply as he hangs up his home phone

_:It's going to be a damned long night: thinks Logan to himself as he runs his hands through his hair_

* * *

_**~To Be Continued In Chapter 3~**_


	3. Chapter 3::: Runaway

**Alright I am back for chapter 3 of The Best Damn Thing, so I have probably said it a million frickin times but I really do love Bob's Burgers which fuels this story to it's core and the particular pairing in this happens to be my favorite as well, I will leave you guess as to which pairing I am referring to ;) as well as the fact that I love have and deep found love and respect for the characters, also I would like to say thank you to all who have reviewed/followed/Favorited this story please continue to do so it really does help push me and gives me that extra step to go anyways here is the story….**

**~Enjoy~ **

**:::Miami, Florida-1:18:::**

Logan packs his bag to prepare for his trip

_:I can't believe, I am actually returning, back to the place where it all started, all the pain, all the anguish everything, I have to face my past again, something I never thought I would have to do nor something I ever wanted to do, hell that's why I moved out here in the first place, because out here I could escape it all, hell no one knew me nor did anyone care, which for me is perfect, hell I didn't want anyone to know me, all I wanted was to start over with a new lease on life, I suppose in my own way I was successful, I have built my own life separate from everyone else: thinks Logan to himself as he continues packing _

Suddenly he hears his cell phone packing, he then sighs before answering

"Let me take a wild guess" says Logan irritably as he pulls out his cell phone and answers

"Hi mom" says Logan in a neutral tone

"_**Hello son, are you ready to go? When should you be here?"**__** asks Cynthia curiously **_

"Plane leaves at twelve thirty, it should take me at least two hours" says Logan in a deadpan manner

"_**Okay well get here soon and for god sakes, don't kill yourself on your ride to the airport," says Cynthia calmly, raising her voice slightly angrily at the end**_

"Okay I won't but hey listen mom, I would just love to sit here and chit chat but I really have to get packed for the trip" says Logan in a rushed manner

"_**Oh okay well just don't forget to stay safe son, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you…." Says Cynthia her voice cracking a little **_

"It's okay mom I promise I will be safe and don't worry I will be there soon" says Logan sympathetically

_**Okay Logie Bear, I will let you get back to packing I love you my son, bye" says Cynthia through soft sobs **_

"Okay mom I love you too bye" says Logan calmly as he hangs up the phone

_:Dammit, I know me and my mom don't always get along, but I hate to see her upset, and honestly I would be lying, if I said I didn't see where she was coming from, honestly I loved my dad, sure we fought a lot, hell it's the same with my mom, but deep down a son never stops loving his parents…..dammit dad why did you have to go off and croak now of all times…hell you were a doctor, you fought death your whole damned life but now of all the times, you decide now is the best time to do, I know I probably should have visited more, I mean it has been three years since I last saw either of my parents, I just couldn't return after…no don't think about that right now Logan you have too many things to think about already you don't need to focus on what happened, it was a long time ago you should be past it by now, I just couldn't face anyone after the incident…..my family, my friends, anybody, I just couldn't do it, and then there was Louise, the girl of my dreams, the love of my life, the one person who mattered most, and I abandoned her, all because of what happened: thinks Logan as he stops packing and leans over his back, he then lets out a sigh of frustration _

Logan then packs the last of his belongings before heading out of his bedroom and down his stairs, Logan then turns around as he reaches the front door and takes a look around at his condo, one last time

_:Goodbye Paradise: thinks Logan to himself sullenly as he walks out the front door and shuts it behind him _

Logan then walks over to the limousine, waiting for him, he then opens the door and enters the limousine

"Where to Mister Barrybush?" asks the chauffeur curiously from his window

"Please Mister Barrybush is…was my father's name just call me Logan and Miami International Airport" says Logan sadly at first before switching to a neutral tone

The chauffeur then rolls up his window

Logan then sighs and leans back in his seat

Logan then looks over to his side seeing a liquor cabinet, he then pulls out a bottle of Jack Daniels Whisky and getting a glass that was sitting on top of the liquor cabinet, he the pours himself a glass before leaning back in his seat occasionally taking a sip from his glass

_The one thing I can remember most, and the one thing that remains on my mind constantly is my relationship with Louise, she was….well she was her that's what made her perfect, she was unique, different from all the rest, I remember the first time we had met when I was skating in that corner with my friends, when all of a suddenly this one girl just shows up in an area that I had already made my hangout, and then she just shows up like she owns the place, of course at first I paid her no mind, to me, she was just another dumb kid, I thought she would take the hint and realize this is my territory, but then she shows up again and does the same thing over again, and again I tried to remind her of that she was in my zone, but then she tries to disrespect me in front of my friends, and what was I supposed to do sit there and take it, hell no! so I had to do something, so I took those pink bunny ears off of her head, and I thought that would be the end, she would have learned her lesson and not mess with me again, but oh no, she just kept one, hell for one whole week, she wouldn't leave me alone, she followed me everywhere I went and I literally mean everywhere, and then after all of that she tried to tattle on n me but I just told her I threw them away, and again I thought that was the end but she just would not give up, hell she even got a freaking biker gang to threaten to cut my ears off, I gained a new found respect for her in that aspect, afterwards we were friends for a while and then over time we became something…..more, I can still remember every moment not a day goes by where I don't think about what could have been…..I guess that moments passed now: thinks Logan to himself as he leans back in his seat _

Suddenly the chauffeur's window opens up and the chauffeur announces their arrival

"Mister Barrybush sir we have arrived at the Miami International Airport" says the chauffeur politely

The limousine then comes to a stop at the entrance way of the airport

Logan then gets out of the limousine and hands the driver the money owed

The chauffeur looks over the money and then calls out to Logan

"Mister Barrybush sir, it would appear you gave me too much, the money owed is 347.26, but you gave me 498.75" says the chauffeur kindly

"Keep the change and remember call me, Logan" says Logan back in response as he begins walking into the airport

"Thank you Mister….I mean Logan!, Thank you so very much!" calls back the chauffeur happily with a smile as he gets back in the limousine and drives off

_:Feels nice helping someone out like that, makes me feel like I am not some rich stuck up prick,: thinks Logan to himself as he walks up to the female clerk at the front desk _

"Going to need to see some identification, and your passport, along with your ticket sir" says the clerk politely

Logan then hands over his identification and passport along with his ticket and other bits of information

"Okay Mr. Barrybush, you have a nice flight" says the clerk politely with a smile as she hands Logan back his identification and passport along with his boarding pass and other bits of information

"Thanks" says Logan indifferently as he walks up to the gate before sighing and then turning around to look around the airport one last time

_:I will say it again goodbye paradise…..: thinks Logan to himself as he walks through the Gate and boards the plane _

_:…..Hello Hellhole: thinks Logan as he boards the plane_

* * *

**~To Be Continued In Chapter 4~**


	4. Chapter 4::: Everything Back But You

**It is here, The Best Damn Thing chapter 4, okay so I guess I should talk a little bit about this fanfic as you can see the chapters along with the story itself are kind of taken from Avril Lavigne album entitled The Best Damn Thing, so clearly music has a lot of influence on this story and well with every single fanfic, I do there is some musical influence also it really is a story that I will take time to flesh out over chapters, so don't expect it to wrap up soon or for a super-fast update because I need lots of time to really get the feel of the story and the feel of the characters and their relationships, I mean most of the plot is already thought out but may take some time to get it all done so slow burner on this one also just a little fun fact Bobs Burgers actually takes place in New Jersey anyways…**

**~Enjoy~ **

**:::Newark, Liberty International airport-New Jersey, Usa ****-****5:47 in the afternoon:::**

Logan's plane finally lands

Logan then gets out of his seat and heads towards the gate to leave the plane

Logan then spots the sign that says "Welcome To New Jersey"

"For me it's more like welcome to hell" says Logan as he walks through the terminal before seeing someone holding up a sign with his name written on it

Logan then walks up to the person, holding the sign, seeing that it is his mother

"Hey mom" says Logan deadpan with a sigh

Cynthia wraps her arms around her son and hugs him tightly

"Oh Logie Bear, I am so happy to see you" says Cynthia as she embraces her son

_:Huh she has never been this maternal or sweet before, I guess it must have to do with my dad's death, hell I am the only family she has now: thinks Logan to himself as he hugs his mom back _

"I am happy to see you to mom" says Logan with tears in his eyes slightly

_:Dammit don't cry, don't cry, you are a strong man, dammit, you have to stay strong for your mother, your all she has now: thinks Logan as he wipes his eyes _

"I love you son, and I know your dad would love to be here to see his young man all grown up" says Cynthia as she begins crying while hugging her son

"It's okay mom, just please don't cry, please mom stop" says Logan as he hugs his mother tightly and reassuringly

_:Me and my mom may not get along always, hell we fuss and fight all the damned time, more than a mother and son should, we have always been that way though, we have always fought, hell sometimes over the littlest things, dad would always have to come in and stop the fighting, he was always the reasonable one, the one who tried to hold us all together, even when we felt like breaking the most, but still he held us together, that's what he was always best at, handling situations that seemed impossible to handle, now we have no one to hold it together: thinks Logan to himself as he begins crying as well_

Logan and Cynthia stand there, hugging one another and crying

_:Okay, Logan, it's time to pull yourself together, that's what dad taught you to always, stay calm in desperate situations, and then certainly qualifies as a desperate situation, especially when my mother who I generally don't get along with is crying on my freaking shoulder!, which granted I just lost my dad, but I do need to pull it together, so stop crying like a little bitch, Logan, be strong, stay calm, your mother needs you right now, sure she is a bitch, but she is still your mother, dammit, so pull it together: thinks Logan to himself as he dries his eyes _

"It's going to be okay mom, I promise, it's all going to be okay, just hang in there, that's what dad would want us to do, be strong" says Logan reassuringly as he hugs his mother

Cynthia eventually stops sobbing and let's go of Logan

"True enough, he was always the strong one and you learned well from him" says Cynthia slightly happily as she wipes her eyes

"Every lesson, he taught, I listened" says Logan slightly happily with a slight smile

"So do you want to head on home, I am sure there are plenty of people, who would love to see you, excluding myself" says Cynthia with a smile

"Nah, I would just like to go on home" says Logan with a smile

"Okay let's go on home then Logie bear" says Cynthia sweetly as she helps Logan, carry some of his bags

Logan and Cynthia, then walk out to, Cynthia's car and load up the bags in the trunk, before walking up to the front of the car, and entering the drivers, and passengers seat respectively

They then begin, driving away from the airport, and towards town

The drive is spent, in relative silence

_:Honestly I hate having to come back here, this place holds nothing, but bad memories, and serves as a testament, to all of my fuck ups, over the years, but I've got to be here, for my mom, she needs me, I mean, hell she just lost the man, she was married to for damn near twenty three years, nobody should have to go through that pain alone: Thinks Logan to himself as he absent mindedly stares out the window _

Suddenly their car, comes to a stop in front, of the Barrybush residence

_:Home sweet, freaking home: thinks Logan, to himself as he gets out of the car, and walks to the trunk, and opens it, before, He begins unloading his bags, _

"Logan, do you need any help?" asks Cynthia curiously

"No mom, I got it, you can head on inside" says Logan, simply as he swings his duffel bag over his should, and carries his brief case, inside the house

_:It's just how I remember it, insanely big, almost unnecessarily big, I mean honestly, it was just me, mom, and dad, I don't know why they felt the need to have such a big house, I speculate it was mostly mom's doing, she always wanted to one up people, to prove she was better then everybody else, which I won't lie, is just a little fucked up, everything looks unchanged, although it does look empty…I guess that's what happens to a house, when one of its sole occupants dies…: thinks Logan to himself depressingly with a frown, as he enters the house _

"Wow, things haven't changed, a bit" says Logan disappointedly with a grimace

"Well, why change something?, so perfect" calls out Cynthia from the kitchen

_:More like something, so damaged and fucked up: thinks Logan to himself with a grimace as he walks up, the stairs to his bedroom_

"Yeah, perfect, that's it" calls out Logan sarcastically from up the stairs

Logan, then opens up, his bedroom door, and walking inside his bedroom

Logan, looks around his room

_:Same old room, same place where I would go, to lay my head after a long night of partying, same place I would hide when mom and dad were screaming at each other, same place I would go when all hell broke loose, oh yeah this room really has some wonderful memories: thinks Logan to himself sarcastically before putting his bags near his bed and laying down _

_:Just being back here, back to the place, where life went so wrong, the darkest moments, hell the only time I can remember happiness here is when I met her…Louise Belcher I still think about her, about how things ended, about how things could have went, about where she is now, about whether she still thinks about me, like I think about her, but knowing my luck, she probably hates my guts, more than likely that's the case, she has the right to though, I ended it with her, moved away, without even a second glance, but I just couldn't go on living here after what had happened…goddammit I can't think about that right now, I just lost my damned father, for Christ sakes, I can't focus on what happened…: thinks Logan to himself as he stares at his bedroom ceiling _

"Logan! It's time for dinner" calls out Cynthia from the downstairs

"Okay mom" calls out Logan from his bedroom, as he gets off the bedroom, and opens his bedroom door

Logan then walks down the hallway, and then down the stairs.

Before, finally entering the dining room.

_:Back, to the old routine: thinks Logan to himself as he enters the dining room _

* * *

**~To Be Continued in chapter 5~**


	5. Chapter 5::: I Don't Have To Try

**Okay here we are at chapter 5, Okay so I will say that I did preview this on Tumblr and that from this chapter, onwards the story will tell both Logan and Louise's lives, because it's been basically telling Logan's story and most are probably wondering when, Louise's story will appear, well this is where she appears and her story comes into fold, so the story from this chapter onwards, ties together and shows, Louise's life and Logan's life and how their lives fold into one another, and oh yeah many other characters will start, to come into fold so something to watch out for…**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

**Barrybush, residence, New Jersey-7:28 **

Logan enters the dining room, and takes a seat at the table, waiting for dinner to be served

Cynthia then enters the dining room sitting down, Logan's plate of Roast and vegetables

"Mom you don't, have to cook all this, for me" says Logan simply as he looks down at his dinner

"It's no problem Logan, it just feels good to be able to eat dinner with someone, especially since your father's…..passing" says Cynthia sadly and hesitantly at the end as she holds back tears

Logan hugs his mother, trying to be as comforting, as he can

_:I was never good, at comforting people, honestly I don't really know much when it comes, to providing comforting, it's one of those weaknesses, that you really shouldn't have but, unfortunately nature screwed me on that, and decided I need that weakness, it don't help that she is my mother, the same woman who caused more anger and sadness, then anybody, like I said, we have never been close, if anything we have always been the opposite, most of the time we fought as I lived here, I can't remember a time, where we weren't fighting, I guess when we played laser tag, all those years ago is one of the only times, we have ever gotten along, even then, the one thing that stood out about that day most, was the time I spent with Louise, it was in the early years of our time together, a couple of years later, we got together, we were together for two years, and then the incident happened, and well…I ended it, but I couldn't drag her through that, hell no one deserved that….not what happened…..but I can't focus on that, just focus on the here, and now: thinks Logan to himself as he hugs his mother _

"You okay mom?" asks Logan curiously

"Yes Logan, I am fine" says Cynthia calmly as she lets go of Logan

Cynthia and Logan then sit down and begin eating their dinner

After eating in silence for couple of moments, Cynthia speaks up

"So how are things going in your life son?" asks Cynthia curiously

"Fine, I suppose, I had to fire my manager, recently though" says Logan simply as he takes a bite of his roast and a couple of vegetables

"Hmmmmm, interesting, you know I would love to see you more, or maybe even a phone call" says Cynthia irritably

"What can I say mom, I have been busy, I can't just drop everything, for one phone call" says Logan slightly irritably as well

"Well, I understand that, but honestly you haven't spoken to me or your father, in months" says Cynthia sourly with a grimace

"Look mom, I don't know what you're getting at, but look I really don't want to discuss this, right now" says Logan, trying to keep calm

"Well, that's the one thing, your dad wanted, you know, a call from his son, he was always asking if I had spoken to you but I always had to tell him no, and he….." says Cynthia bitterly

"You know! What! Stop it! Okay!? Just stop it!, if your trying to say something, just fucking say it! Goddammit!" screams out Logan angrily

"Okay! Fine! I think you should have called more!, now what! You can't call him now! That's all you needed to do, just call, but you can't now, because he is dead!" snarls Cynthia angrily with a scowl and frown

"I don't need this shit! my goddamn father just died! And sure he may have been your husband but he was my father dammit! I am out of here!" says Logan angrily as he gets out of his seat and walks to the front door

Logan then storms out of the house, and down the street

_:I can't put up with this shit, I just lost my dad, I don't need my fucking mother, bitching at me as well, I just need to get out somewhere, anywhere: thinks Logan to himself angrily as he walks down the street _

Logan walks down the street, in silence, for a couple of moments, before finally spotting, Duffy's Dive Bar

"_Duffy's, still the same as when I was younger, not changed a bit, hell its better than anywhere, plus what with the last couple of days, I could use a __good stiff drink: thinks Logan simply as he enters the bar_

Logan then sees an empty bar stool, and goes to sit in down

Logan, sits down at the bar, before gesturing to the bartender

"What will ya have?" asks the bartender gruffly

"Bush Light" says Logan simply as he looks around at the bar

The Bartender, then pops the top off of a bottle of Bush Light, and pours it into a mug, before handing it to Logan

"Thanks" says Logan stoically as he takes a sip from his mug

Looking around at all the bar patrons gathering around a stage, Logan decides to join into the crowd

Logan then sees a large man, of about, six foot four tall and very muscular with jet black hair and green eyes, and dressed in a black bikers jacket, and black cargo pants, come onto the stage along with several other men

_:Finally, I get a break from it, all, a chance to just drink and listen to music, without having to think to much about this place and all of it's horrible memories or the last couple of days, I can finally get a break from it all:_ thinks Logan to himself sullenly as he takes a sip of his beer

The man on stage, then begins singing

_**Don't let them, get you down**_

_**(You Down) **_

_**Don't let them, tear you down**_

_**(Tear You Down) **_

_**Just raise your fist in the air**_

_**And say...**_

_**That your never going to get me down...**_

_**Cause, you are STRONG! **_

_**Cause you are STRONG! **_

_**They will not hold you down!, they will not let you drown! **_

_**Just stay, STRONG!**_

The crowd, then erupts into cheers and applause, along with dancing

_:The Crowd, is really eating this shit up, good to see someone in the spotlight for once, and to not be in it, for once, makes it all the more better_: _Thinks Logan to himself happily as he takes another sip of his beer _

Then, as the crowd jumps up and cheers, Logan spots two pink things vaguely resembling bunny ears

_:Wait a minute, is that who I think it is...No it couldn't be:_ _thinks Logan _

Logan then watches the crowd jump up again, seeing the same two pink bunny ears

_:It couldn't be...could it, I mean after all these years, could it really be her?:_ _Thinks Logan to himself in curiosity_

_**So don't, let them get you down, **_

_**Don't, let them see you drown **_

_**Stay, Strong **_

_**Stay, Strong**_

The band then ceases playing, while the crowd erupts in thunderous applause and cheers

The lead singer, then raises his middle fingers in the air, and walks off stage as everybody cheers him on

_:I didn't even fucking hear one bit, of the damned song, but shit did it roll by fast: Thinks Logan to himself as he takes yet another sip of his beer _

Suddenly as the crowd breaks apart, Logan looks around before suddenly, a girl, of about five feet tall, with black hair, brown eyes, a pink bunny hat, a lime green shirt, and blue jeans, walks out of the crowd

_:Oh My God!, It is her!: Thinks Logan to himself in a shocked manner _

_:Louise Belcher…: Thinks Logan to Himself in shock _

* * *

**~To be Continued In Chapter 6~**


End file.
